Rosario: The kid
by TazalTerminals
Summary: When the kid activated the Bastion, things go wrong. I suck at summaries. Also, thanks for reading.
1. The Story of Bastion

**This is the entire narration from Bastion guys. Sorry for not giving you a proper prologue. I just couldn't do it without ruining the story. So I am posting the whole of narration from bastion. It gives some nice descriptions of the monster and beasts and you do not have to be playing the game to understand it. I put the narration in the order of the missions. PLS GUYS! FORGIVE THIS FOOLISH WRITER FOR NOT GIVING YOU A PROPER PROLOGUE! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! Anyway, here the amazing narration of Bastion. **

Narrator Ruck

**The Rippling Walls**

Proper story's supposed to start at the beginning. Ain't so simple with this one. Now here's a kid whose whole world got all twisted, leaving him stranded on a rock in the sky. He gets up. Sets off for the Bastion. Where everyone agreed to go in case of trouble. The ground forms up under his feet as if pointing the way. He don't stop to wonder why. Finds his lifelong friend just lying in the road. Well it's a…touching reunion. His old friend comforts the Kid in more ways than one. He sees what's left of the Rippling Walls. Years of work undone in an instant. In the Calamity. Nothing could have stopped it. Kid just rages for a while.

Farther down the wall, someone's up ahead. That a survivor? No ma'am, it's a Gasfella, forced out from underground. Big, tough, and blue, with an orange hood. Fella spots the Kid. Comes right at him, pickaxe ready to strike. Kid pops him good. Has a feeling his old friend's gonna come in handy a lot. Starts to feel his bruises, though. Got no time to rest though. He's got to keep moving. An old repeater falls out of the sky. Ain't a gift from God, but it'll have to do. Kid ain't had a chance to fire one of these before. Got to hold her still to spin up the chamber. Kid's worked up quite a thirst by now, so that fountain looks real inviting. Sometimes you just need a drink. A school of Squirts tunnels up around him. Tiny little creatures, shaped like curved teardrops. Must have fled here from the mines. A few shots from that repeater and they ain't bothering him no more. Kid finds a memento from a girl he knew. Always used to fancy her. Inside the City, now, and not a soul in sight. He sees something else though. It's a wonder the old Saloon's still standing. Used to have the nicest view. Kid steps inside without a thought. And then, he falls to his death. I'm just fooling.

The Wharf District

Folks sailed deep into the Boundless Sea from here.

He gets a good look at things on his way down. Not much to see. Either ruins or emptiness, and neither are a good sign. He lands on top of a Breaker's Bow. And it ain't broke. He picks it up, a slight heft to it. Beautiful red craftsmanship, and well-made. Kid can tell at least that. A full quiver's on the ground at his feet. He picks it up, slides it across his back. Easy access to those arrows now. Kid spies a good perch for some target practice. He walks up to it, and sees some Security hanging around. Might as well try out the bow on them. He knows he should draw the string all the way back. First few shots go wild, naturally. Kid's used to handling a hammer, not a bow. Security finally notices when an arrow dings across one of their heads. They spin around to fire at their attacker…and one of them gets a face full of arrows. Thok. Wasn't long before he could loose an arrow, strong and true. Security ain't nothing but a smoldering pile, now. Something catches the Kid's eye, a little off to the side. In a little corner, he finds something stringy. Picks it up, takes a quick look at it. Then he pockets a memento from a Breaker, once the fastest men in the land. Maybe he can use it somehow.

Kid learns a few things about the Wharf District on the way to the Bastion. Good news is the emergency defenses still work. Bad news is that they're aiming for the Kid. That bow of his, though, it takes them out with a single shot. Kid's getting the hang of it. Down in the marketplace, he passes by a book stand. Kid was never much into reading, but one of the covers interests the Kid. Takes a gander through _Mason Fights_. It's a pretty interesting read, I might add. Picks up a few pointers from that [a] dusty old tome. One of the tricks the Masons liked to use when out in the Wilds and surrounded was taking their Cael Hammer and giving it a little spin. Nothing came at a Mason much afterwards. And you know what? Kid's [He's] a mighty fast learner. He and his old friend, both.

He finds the Distillery, right next to the Arsenal. Tough part of town. One sip of spirits in the Distillery, and the Kid'll feel like a new man. Not much left in this one, only a bit of Squirt Cider, Dreadrum, and Fetching Fizz. Kid don't know if he can handle all of them, so he only takes a sip of one, then heads out. The Arsenal's where the Kid can pick the best tools for the job. Kid finds some more bolts for the Repeater and some arrows for the bow. It ain't much, but it'll do. Comes out to find some of them Squirts birthing like crazy in a couple of cornbins. Pops them out five at a time. Takes a second for the Kid to realize they'll just keep coming right out unless he takes care of the source. A few good swings of the hammer, and they're done coming out.

He stops by another statue. That one was Maude the tutor. Once taught the Kid good manners. He never used them though. Kid remembers what happened to old Rondy…and decides to set Maude free. Dunno if it'll mean anything, though. He finally reaches the end of the Wharf District, where the ports are. He's looking for the right boat to send him to the Bastion. An old ferrybarge sends the Kid on his way.

The Bastion's real close now. Kid steps off the barge at the other end. There's a big plaza, with something right in the center of it. Something heavy, it looks like. Kid takes a chunk of alloy. Soon as he does that, the smell of barley and spoiled blueberries fills the air. Scumbags…Kid maybe shouldn't have done what he just did. Kid tries to figure out where the Scumbag is. He ain't in front of him. To his left? On his right? Right behind? None of the above. He looks up just in time to roll out of the way. A huge blueberry almost lands on top of him. But that ain't no snack. It's the Scumbag he was looking for. And he ain't alone. A couple of just-as-large Gasfellas pop out of nowhere. These Gasfellas start breaking apart the ground, trying to corner the Kid. Well, that won't stop him. It takes a while, but he finally pops the both of them. All that's left is the big blue bubble. One smack and it's…smaller. Harder to hit. And spitting out blue muck everywhere. Kid accidentally steps in one, and hears his boots sizzling. Tries to pull his foot out, but it's stuck. That glop ain't just for show. It's like glue and acid put together. Kid makes a note not to step in them anymore. He decides to take the Scumbag out from long range. A few shots, and he robs a Scumbag out of his last meal.

Kid's tired, exhausted. But he's close, now. Sees the Bastion just across the way. He finds the Core to the Wharf District. Crystalline and majestic, just floating there. Waiting. He steals the City's heart. Might as well. All of a sudden, the ground starts to rumble. Kid has a feeling he better get a move on. Turns out the place is starting to fall. Kid starts running. See, that Core the Kid took was the only thing making this particular rock stay afloat. Kid just keeps running. Runs past the Security, past the Gasfellas, over the walls, through the fences. Ain't no stopping for him. He's fast as a bullet. But the ground is faster. It's falling apart faster than the Kid can run. At last the Skyway's in sight. One final leap…and he makes it to the pad. It whisks him where he needs to go.

The Bastion

Caelondia's safe haven, once the highest point in the City. Too bad it wasn't finished before the Calamity struck.

Grass. Kid ain't felt grass in a long time. Ain't much grass left in the City. It's a strange sight. He gets up out of the dirt and looks around. Now the Kid sees something stranger still. His mind races. He starts walking. This is the Bastion. He's made it. He starts running. Did anybody else survive? Sure enough, he finds another. He finds me. We talk for a spell. He's got the City Crest on his back. Pulled it off the Rippling Walls before his last scouting. There's a bit of the Bastion's power in that Crest, enough to point the way to the Cores. He pulls out the Core in his pack. What to do with it? All I tell him is to set that Core on the Monument there. Then watch. Kid rummages in his pocket for the last memento, the crystal barrette. He don't need to say anything. I try to let the Kid down gently. This is the Bastion alright. Except no one else showed up. Kid gets real quiet. Then walks up to the monument. He places the Core in the center.

And just like that, the Bastion comes alive. Starts growing again…Growing stronger. Kid's got to put its power to good use. Now the Bastion can send him even farther, into the Wild Unknown. Tools and materials appear at one end of the Bastion. A foundation. Kid ponders what to build. He's got the plans and an extra pair of hands to help out. Kid finally makes his choice. The Bastion's a place of peace…but we can hold our own if we have to. Kid don't know what's out there waiting for him, so he wants to choose his weapons before he heads out. Kid takes a final look around before he steps on the launching pad. The Skyway. Now the Kid can ride the wind to distant lands. He makes his decision, and it sends him flying.

The Workmen Ward

Them Windbags used to keep the City humming along here.

Now he lands at the intersection between Bad and Wrong. Ought to be a Core down one of these twisted streets. But which one?

He heads for the biggest dump in town, Scumbag Alley. Some Scumbags still feeding off the city's trash. They don't cause much problems for the Kid. He leaves them alone. Hungry Scumbags often get rid of themselves. A couple more turns…And there he is, the oldest Scumbag of them all. Gershel. The Calamity ain't done much for Gershel's sunny disposition. Big fella that he is, Kid has a hard time holding his shield up high. Kid gets a bright idea. Walks right up to the edge of this floating rock, and Gershel kindly rushes right past him. Shame old Gershel can't float like when he was a young Fella. The rest of the path is gone for good, and his City Crest won't bring it back. Kid takes a look around. No, Core, no surprise. Likely Gasfellas are hiding it from him.

He heads for the east side, where Windbags used to keep the local Forge. Kid finds the only alleyway left standing here. Odd place to find the likes of Percy the Snitch. Kid makes him gone. Never much cared for that big wide grin of his. Kid steps into the plaza. Somehow that old Forge is still standing. Inside the Forge, Kid can fine-tune those instruments of his. Core ain't here neither, so he's got to guess again.

He heads for the Squirt Steppes. Won't be no field trip this time. Something sharp, shiny, and red's lying on the ground right at the entrance. Scumbag can digest just about anything…except for this. A War Machete. It's quick for slicing. And light enough to throw. Kid gets a feel for the blade. It ain't as heavy as his old friend, but it'll do just fine. Kid cuts down Squirts like he was born for it. Deep in the Steppes, Kid finds a peculiar item. They say even the most rambunctious Squirts can be tamed. That's usually with the help of a Squirt Lure. A couple of Squirts willingly fight for the Kid against their own kind. Squirts are an odd bunch. No sign of the Core here. At least the Kid got something for his trouble. Then a bunch of them tunnel up around him. Them Squirts just don't know when to quit. Kid's new buddies and machete take care of them. No problem.

Up north is where the Gasfella foreman used to live, tending to his flock. Security and Gasfellas ambush the Kid at an intersection. Kid deflects the Security shots with his shield, then tosses his Machete into them Gasfellas. He's getting the hang of that knife. One of the Fellas leaves his Ragged Hood behind. Know why Gasfellas all dress alike? Kid's wondering the same thing. He heads up the step…And there it is. But it's locked down tight in an alloy cage. Kid wonders how to get it out, but he don't have to wait for long. A group of Gasfellas pop out of nowhere and surround him, but don't make a move. Kid readies himself for their attack. But none comes. Instead, a big old Fella comes out of the building. The Foreman. He's [A blustery old Foreman's] keeping his Fellas in check. Almost like he's showboating for the crowd. Comes at the Kid alone. Bad decision. Foreman spins around and around, trying to catch the Kid off-guard. It don't work. Kid just backs off and throws his Machete. Catches the Foreman right in the face. And now there's a new marshal in town. Rest of the Fellas disappear, most likely to tell the other Fellas about the Kid who got the Foreman. That's fine for the Kid. He steps up to the Core, its cage having lifted by the end of the fight. Picks up the core and puts it in his bag. He hears the whole place groan, but it's too tough to fall. Kid's ready to go, and his ticket out's right where he started.

He comes back, just like I knew he would. The Core hums in his pack. The Monument's calling for it. Kid does it again. The Core's right where it should be. Only fair he decides what we build next. He comes up to me to talk. Pulls out the Ragged Hood. The Windbags used to be all right. Then the Calamity took the floor out from under them. A lot of things need fixing up in this world. And we can start right here. Kid makes time to sample spirits from my…personal supply before he heads out again. I picked up traces of other Cores while the Kid was out. I tell him where to go next.

The Melting Pot

Place hoarded all sorts of fineries from beyond the Boundless Sea.

In better days the Melting Pot was sealed tighter than the skin on a Squirt. People used to walk the streets of the marketplace. Lots of opportunities for thieves and the like. Vendors liked to keep their stock, in stock. Took a while for the City to legalize the amount of Security they got around this place. Kid's lucky he don't find any of them active. Lucky to not have to face them all. And down the road he goes.

Of all the plants to survive the Calamity, it had to be Stabweeds. Kid's been acquainted with them before. Blasted things hurt like a broken heart. He cuts down every Stabweed like there's gonna be a prize for it. Not like they're in danger of disappearing, unlike a few of the other species still alive around here. Kid carves his way through the mass of them to find a set of stairs. If there's a Core he figures it ought to be deeper down. That's where the heart of the market is, at least.

Kid comes to the center plaza. Empty as it never was. Kid hasn't seen this place so empty before. Core's stuck inside one of those fancy cages. No breaking a cage like that, but the Kid tries anyway. A few hard smacks is all it takes to convince the Kid. Got to find a way to spring it open. Kid knocks over a crate, and its contents spill out onto the floor. Some of the stuff lying around is downright dangerous. Kid picks up a Trip Mine. Wonders what kind of market this place used to be.

He throws a switch. Now what could possibly go wrong? Quite a bit, as it turns out. Giant boulders and the like fall from up above. Kid barely has the chance to roll out of the way before it crushes him. The cage starts lifting from the Core ever so slow. All Kid can do…is wait.

Shipments start falling in. Gasfellas break free of their container, only to attack the first person they see. Kid has no trouble taking them out, but more and more boxes keep falling. Some Squirts come out to play as well. However, not every Squirt's born bad. Some spring to the Kid's defense. Always had problems with the bullies ganging up on lone guy.

Judging by the movement of the cage, it's gonna take a little while. All the while the Kid has to deal with the nasty Windbags that don't like him. Some Scumbags make a showing. They [Scumbags] don't take kindly to interlopers. Not to worry, though. Even some Gasfellas take his corner. Heard he popped that mean old Foreman. Kid's starting to get a different opinion about them Windbags. Maybe he had them pegged all wrong all along.

At this rate maybe five more minutes? Maybe thirty? Hard to tell. Time goes by slow when you're trying to survive. Some more Squirts show up, but they're not friendly this time. Squirts get real territorial around a Core. They want to keep it here in the cage. Then a shipment of free samples shows up. Some food, some Stabweeds, some potions or other. It ain't all bad as the Kid finds some spices from the Motherland, tax-free.

One thing's for sure. That cage is awful heavy. Kid's all alone now, facing more Squirts, Fellas, and Scumbags than he could imagine. It's a troublesome scene to be sure. Kid does his best to hold them off, but he's getting tired and bruised. A few moments left, and the Core goes free. Ten, nine, eight, seven…Give or take a few seconds.

Finally, the Core is within reach. And, done…! He's got it! Just got to get to the nearest barge. Kid makes a run for it, and…

I still remember the look on his face after that one. Kid puts the Core in without hesitation. The old world's finished. But the new world's just getting started. A lot of things need fixing up in this world. And we can start right here. Before he gets to work though, he pulls out the Ancient Spices and hands them to me. Folks voyaged across the Boundless Sea to found Caelondia. It was good living here for a while. Kid takes a small break before he leaves to find another Core.

The Sundown Path

Lovely place for a stroll, before the Calamity that is.

Couples used to walk the Sundown Path. Kid ain't here for pleasure though. He's here for a different reason. But then…Somebody gets to the Core before the Kid. Floor starts giving way under the slightest step. A single panicked Squirt could bring the whole place down. So could a reckless Kid for that matter. Kid's gotta move fast and he's gotta move smart. Fragments of the old world rain from the sky. Stray valuables are lying everywhere. Kid thinks twice about risking his hide for them, though. He's got more than enough reason to make it back safe and sound.

Well the Path ain't exactly open to visitors no more. Security's all fired up. See, the Path was intended for leisurely stroll and such. Not so much for noise and tomfoolery. Now there's plenty of both. Kid's running around, dodging bullets and debris while trying to keep his footing. Makes it to the end the road. Nowhere he can go…but up. Skybridges linked the Path together. One of them Bridges whips the Kid along. Sends him out and up to another part of the Path. He's safe for now. The Core hasn't affected this section yet. Kid takes a small breather. All that running around takes a toll on the best of Kids. Finds a spyglass like the ones they'd use to search the stars. Kid never had much interest in what he couldn't hold or use, but figures he'll take it back anyway. Might as well. He finds a group of Skybridges. Air travel always was an iffy proposition. The Calamity changed everything…even the way the wind blows. Well if we mastered the winds in the old days, we can do it again. Kid sets out to prove it.

But the question is…Who else could have taken the Core? Well, ain't no survivor stole the thing. Scumbag ate it by mistake. Kid does what he's gotta do to get it back. He pops the Scumbag, but nothing's there. Tough break. Unlike the Kid, that Core ain't coming back. With nothing else to do, Kid heads for the exit. Know they used to ship live munitions down the Path? Fine time to find them. He's wise to toss those things plenty far away. They can make quite a bang. Then Kid runs into a couple of Windbag crates. Even Gasfellas need shuteye from time to time. They get real cranky when you wake them up. Not a problem for the tools Kid just found, though. Finally, Kid makes it to the Skybridge, and he's headed back home.

In all his toil Kid keeps coming back to an overwhelming question…Who else could have survived the Calamity?

So he didn't find a Core that time, but that ain't about to stop us. He almost forgets to hand me the spyglass. We could always see the stars. We just never could reach them. No matter how high we built.

The Hanging Gardens

Folks used to go here to relax from their relaxing.

The dead welcome him with open arms. The Calamity took everybody after all. Kid sees it plain in frozen faces all around. He don't much care to see them. Not like this. He does what he has to. Set them free. These folks never saw the Calamity coming. But someone did. Someone close. Someone who ain't like Mr. Beckley and his kindly wife. It was someone…like him. Pure white skin, with black hair. Kid sees him there agape. In the flesh. Hits a snag or two trying to get to him. Kid breaks the Security apart, then keeps moving. He ain't about to stop, no matter what. He's got so many questions after all. Just ain't got time for answers. The Tunder brothers didn't make it. They never saw what it was like beyond the Walls. Nordy the bird boy? Didn't make it. The Jawsons, they didn't make it. Grady Senior, Grady Junior, they didn't make it. But him? He survived. Why? What makes him special? Kid finds proof enough that man ain't from around here. Just think. Without that man, we wouldn't be here right now. Would we. Kid's so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost forgets the reason he's here at all. The Core survived as well. Folks ran to it to save them. Not that it did any good. They block him from getting to the Core. Kid does what he has to do.

And then? What do you say to a man who's seen too much? Kid hasn't a clue. But he says this: We have to go. Please.

He's a proper gentleman, that man. His name is Zulf. No hiding he's an Ura. Folks like him ain't ever been a common sight in Caelondia. He's relieved to see a living face or two. The Kid and I introduce ourselves in kind. Both to him…and to each other, for the first time.

While Zulf settles in at the Bastion, the Kid takes me aside and shows me the Ura Sigil. I tell him we fought the Ura decades ago but that was then. Things are different between us now. Zulf finishes pitching his tent and notices the City Crest on the Kid's back. For Zulf, Caelondia was like a second home. He's real worried about his first home, too. Far to the East. Then he spots the Spyglass lying behind me. He takes a quick look through it, then [Zulf] offers to help me plot the Skyways for the Kid. At least the Calamity hasn't touched the stars, he says. He spots the Ura Sigil in the Kid's hand. With a small look of embarassment, he quickly says he was born in the Tazal Terminals, but the Ura sent him on a mission of peace to the City. And he's lived here ever since. Silence between the three of us. Then as the Kid turns to put the Core in the Monument, the Crystal Barrette falls out of his bag. Zulf picks it up. We all lost loved ones in the Calamity, he says. I don't know how I'm going to go on without mine. Kid keeps walking without a word. Places the Core in gently.

The Cores…they remember. That's why this place is coming together. That's why things are going to be all right. Well look what we have here. An extra plot of land. Kid doesn't know what to build this time though. I pick for him. The Memorial. Here the Kid can pay respect to the old world, and earn it in kind. Words can't express all that happened. But they're all I got.

We track down a couple more Cores near the edge of the City.

Pyth Orchard

There's Pyth Orchard, built in honor of the Bull. And folks like Zulf, who pray to him. No use praying to the Gods these days. No time for it, either. Kid says a little prayer anyway. Couldn't hurt right? Pyth Orchard…place is a dead end in more ways than one. Folks used to make the pilgrimage here to pay their respects to Pyth, the Bull. Well the Gods are long gone now. And the Orchard Core, it's long gone too. Seems Pyth ain't much of a watch dog. Place is ruined everywhere. Fields are gone, fences are demolished, and the people…they're gone too. Not much left around here. Pyth Orchard was mainly farmland with a temple in the center. If there was anything to find, it's gone now. Still, Kid makes out a Pyth Plush. A memory of a childhood long gone. The Gods don't care about trinkets but the Kid ain't no God. Pyth stood for something once. Something real. People would pray once a day for Pyth's protection. It gave most people hope at least. In time, though, the Bull stopped being a symbol, and started being a decoration. Once the War started, people found out that Pyth didn't protect the people from the Ura. He couldn't protect the people near the Rippling Walls, nonbelievers as they were. He couldn't even save his loyal subjects right in front of him. Pyth makes a decent scarecrow at least. Nothing better than a giant mechanical bull to scare away the crows. Then Pyth lights up like a rodeo. Scares the Kid nearly to death. Pulls out his Bullhead shield just in time. Almost funny, thinking back on it. Two bulls facing off. Then finally, Pyth calms down. Kid takes his chance. But it ain't easy punching through his hide. A few good hits and the Kid breaks him to bits. Must have been guarding that Shrine. Maybe the Gods can tell him something. So what'll it be? Invoke the Gods, or tell them off? Kid decides to press his luck. And instantly, the sky darkens to red. Well if the Gods are alive, they must be plenty sore. Kid ain't never seen Windbags that quick. Maybe old Pyth put a scare in them? But he makes it back to the Skybridge safe and sound. Kid passes Pyth's trial and he's richer for it. Kid ain't found a Core but least he found Zulf's precious Shrine. Now we can build a Shrine of our own…though I got some alternatives in mind. Kid pulls out the Pyth Plush to show us. Zulf doesn't touch the thing. Says the God of Commotion ain't no children's toy. I understand where he's coming from. The Ura feared the Gods. We turned them into toys, put them on our walls.

Cinderbrick Fort

That's Cinderbrick Fort. Where the Marshals used to watch over the City.

There's only one way into Cinderbrick Fort…The hard way. Sure, the City Marshals may be gone…But now the Fort's crawling with Windbags. Blasted things cover every inch of the Fort, and the Kid's gotta clear 'em out, for more reasons than one. The Calamity was mercy for normal folks. The Windbags ain't so lucky. They been left to freeze or starve…or face the Kid. Windbags pop outta thin air, surprise the Kid. But he takes a single swing, and Wham. Kid's ready for the Windbags this time. Well, Windbags young and old keep fighting for the Fort. They start pouring out, one after another. Kid can barely hold his ground. Smoke clears, and the Kid is left standing. Taking a look around, Kid notices there ain't much left untouched. At least the Marshals left the Kid a parting gift. Something the Windbags just can't handle. Something that'll punch clean through their greasy hides. A single shot cuts a Windbag in half. Kid's impressed with the firepower in his hands. No wonder the Marshals never had too much trouble keeping the peace. Can't be too many folk willing to stand up to a Marshal with an itchy trigger finger.  
Windbags ain't much different from normal folks. All they want is a warm place to stay and a decent meal. Best place for them is under the surface where they can keep nice and warm, but The Calamity drove the Windbags topside. A lot of them wound up here in this very Fort. Could have been minding their business underground like in the old days, but they ain't got much of a choice. As the Kid works his way through the Fort, he's seeing more and more stuff just strewn about. Windbags can't use the Marshals' supplies, but the Kid sure can. As for the Windbags…Cinderbrick gave them enough heat and metal to munch on for a while. Too bad they won't be able to for long. Well the Fort ain't theirs by right. Can't blame them for wanting it though. Cinderbrick was designed to be one of the toughest places lay siege to, as well as one of the safest places to be in the event of an emergency. So many of those sorry things holed up inside that Fort, though. With nowhere to go, they came here. It's a truly sad tale, but as sorry as they are, they have to go.  
Not a scratch on him as he presses for higher ground. Kid's stash of grenades is there for him if things get even worse. Not that he needs it though. Kid's blasting everything in sight with that newfangled musket. Suddenly, more trouble appears. Security's plain gone haywire. Windbags gummed up the works. Flame turrets, tracker shots, triple-bullets, the best of the best security turrets all can be found in the home of the Marshals. Kid ain't afraid of getting burned, though. He pushes forward and tears through security. If the Marshals were here, they would need to patch up a lot of security holes after the Kid's through. Windbags [They] trap the Kid in the middle of the Fort's parade grounds. Then they bring out Glutus and Glandon, and all their Scumbag uncles. They've got something to gain, and only their sorry hides to lose. Kid dives, takes a shot, rolls, keeps moving. Windbags can't do much more than chase after a red and white streak. Soon, Kid takes down Glutus…or maybe it was Glandon. A few more moments, and The other big Fella soon joins his brother, wherever they are now. The uncles go out with a whimper. The Windbags finally get the message. They clear out of the Fort, and leave the Kid in peace. After all the dust settles, the Kid takes a look around. Spots something shiny on his way out. Kid used to dream of getting a Marshal's badge, but not like this. One last glance, and then he steps into the Skyway. And now ain't nothing left for nobody down at Cinderbrick Fort.

Kid shows up just as Zulf's telling me about his own journey to the City. The Marshals seemed like good men, he says. They treated him with dignity. Kid spots a new addition to the Bastion. Zulf brought his antique smoking pipe all the way from the Terminals. Seems the only thing the Calamity saved for Zulf was his smoking pipe. Kid asks me about the relationship between the Marshals and the Ura. Even since the Ura surrendered to us, the Marshals kept a good eye on them. I guess that fear was our downfall. Zulf's travels ain't much compared to what the Kid's had to go through for all this. We ain't taking score though.

Langston River

That's the Langston River, used to cut all the way to Wild. Think it was bad then?

The Langston River flowed free and wild till the Calamity drank it all up. Wonder what happened to it all. Maybe all that water just grew wings and flew off. First thing the Kid sees when he lands, is the Riverbank's swarming with Windbags. They're so bent on finding the Core, they hardly notice the Kid. Lucky break. Kid takes them out without any trouble. Now comes the trouble of finding a way to go down the river. Lucky for him a certain famous ferrybarge is still afloat. Weeping Nellie. Kid finds her floating there without a scratch. Kid gets on real quick-like, then starts her engine. She sends some Squirts crying home as she leaves port. Kid's going downriver without any idea where to go. Maybe Nellie knows the way to the Core. Maybe she can slip right past all the clamor on the coast. Or maybe not. A Security skiff pulls up port side…! Turrets on top start shooting at Nellie and the Kid. Nellie's just another Windbag to those guns. Kid thanks Nellie by protecting her from the skiff. Makes a lot of noise doing it though. Just then the Windbags notice who she's sailing with. They're plenty sore about what happened at Cinderbrick. They try to cut her off. They try to slow her down. They try to knock her out. Well Weeping Nellie tries even harder. Try as she might, though…she hits a snag. Busts right through a piece of floating wall. Kid's got to help her get untangled. Favors for favors. At least she picked a good spot for a break because the Core's right there. Kid grabs it without hesitating. His mission's over. Time to get home.

Then the Kid hears an unusual sound, like a hundred flapping wings. Kid turns his eyes to the sky…Peckers…Dozens of them swarm the Kid, flapping and pecking. Kid fights them off, Core in hand. They had their own eyes on the Core. But why…?

He finds Weeping Nellie raring to go, with some new parts. Turns out she's got a special surprise for when the waters get rough. She starts off as soon as the Kid gets on board. Peckers chase after her, though. She's going to need a little help with all them Peckers. Crafty things think they're king of the roost now. The rest of us only wish we could fly in times like these. Kid's starting to get tired beating all these Peckers off. One of them gets shot, but it ain't from Nellie. Security skiffs keep on coming, starboard-side. Don't seem to care what they shoot long as they hit something. To make things worse, The Windbags get an even better idea. They aim to smash Weeping Nellie to splinters. Peckers, Security, and Windbags. Well it all proves too much for poor Nellie. She rocks back and forth, almost knocking the Kid right off. Pieces fly off, and the Kid's holding on to dear life. Nellie ain't gonna make it. She knows it. She's just got to make one last stop. With her last breath, Nellie gets the Kid to solid ground…solid ground in Pecker country. More Peckers than ever before attack the Kid. They want that Core real bad. Might be they want it just as bad as the Kid. Eventually, Kid shooes them off, knowing they'll be back. Seems the Calamity ain't hurt the Peckers' appetites.

Know how many times Kid nearly fell off the barge back there? Not even once. Kid's got steady sea legs for a Mason.

Now listen close. You should remember this next part.

Prosper Bluff

Now listen close. You should remember this next part.

Why go to Prosper Bluff…? Used to take an enterprising man or a plain old fool to venture out that far. The City was the most beautiful place in the world, we all knew that. But on the other hand…Some folks just yearn to see the things they're told they can't. And that's why you go to Prosper Bluff…ain't it.

There the Kid hears something he ain't heard in a long while. How's it go again…? Yeah, that's the one. Well…no point explaining what happens next, right? Ah, why not. Won't hurt to pass the time some more. Kid finds an Ura girl, sitting all by her lonesome, playing her harp guitar for…what? Whatever reason, Kid finds her there, following the sound. And he's surprised. Came for a Core and found a girl. Suffice it to say, Kid ain't coming home empty-handed. He don't question what happened. He don't even worry about there being more Ura out there. Well, we never really had to ask. And besides, it's like the song goes: They'll be here…before too long.

We darn near celebrated when the Kid got back didn't we. Zulf never thought he'd see a fellow Ura again. We were beginning to think we were the only ones left. We become fast friends. Calamity has that effect on people. We almost stopped right there. We'd found just about everyone. But there was more to be done. There was one last Core to find. One more, before the Bastion was complete.

Kid excitedly shows off all the things we've gathered so far. Most of the Ura never got a taste of Caelondia's fine goods. Unless they were born and raised in the City like Zia here. Mentioned something about using them for our next meal. Sure the world's all gone to pieces farther than the eye can see, but leave it to this gal to point out the amazing view. Always a pleasure to have someone like that nearby. Girl tried to run away from home one time. But the Marshals stopped that, didn't they. She didn't say anything else about that subject, not until later. So many secrets in there and she can't even read it. Her father's own journal.

A scientific journal written in Zulf's native tongue. He learned so much from it…too much. We never should have let him touch it.

If only I'd know half the secrets of the Calamity were tucked away in that book, I'd have worked to translate it right away. I still regret not having done it.

Kid's surprised when I tell him there's only one Core left. I shouldn't have believed it either. We tracked the final Core beyond the City to the Wilds.

The Wild Outskirts

That's the edge of the Wilds. Where Jawson and his boys disappeared.

The Wild Unknown. Place can eat a man alive. Place is so raw, even the Calamity couldn't cook it. Not all of it.

Kid lands in a small clearing, sees nothing but green. There's one thing sticking out though. Someone's put something shiny in a broken log in front of him. Kid reaches in to grab it. Know what's better than having a Slinger pistol in a fight? Having two. Savage things lurking at every turn. With those dueling pistols in his hands, Kid cuts them down nice and quick. Kid's faster than a Slinger with those guns. Pincushions ain't the worst of it either. Peckers got the Core, like they're building a Bastion of their own. The welcoming committee scrambles to attention. Didn't expect the Kid so soon. Kid sends them away without too much trouble. They shouldn't have let their guard down. But now, he's stuck in a pit surrounded by rocks. Getting that core was one thing, getting out's going to be another.

He digs his way out of the clearing, but the Wilds won't let him go without a fight. Kid barely avoids a bright yellow fireball passing right in front of his eyes. Wallflowers survived the Calamity. It toughened them up. Thick leaves protect it from any harm. Same goes for the Kid. He knows to strike when they open up. He keeps going, runs into more Pincushions. Best take it real slow when Pincushions are afoot. Don't ever turn your back on a Pincushion. Protect yourself until you can safely take them out, then wham. They won't be bothering you no more.

Slinger Jawson's old outpost is all that's left of him. A handful of Windbag shipments made it out this far. They're not used to the open brush, so Kid sends them off to a better place. Kid's roused up half the Wilds by now. Jawson's boys left all kinds a stuff out here. Some of it the Kid can still use. Hears a noise behind him, pulls up his shield, and Pow. Gives a Wallflower a taste of its own medicine. Kid's feeling pretty confident about the Wilds now. Then Kid gets the feeling he's being watched. Not by me…by a Lunkhead. …And Lunkheads ain't fond of two-legged animals. Hit them anywhere but the hindquarters, and you only make them mad. Soon enough, he figures it out. He waits for it to jump, then dives behind it and shoots it down. Now nothing ain't gonna bother him no more. Sees a smooth black stone coughed up by the Calamity. Be seeing plenty more. Finds an…interesting little fruit on the way. Wild Green Vineapple's bout the only good thing out here. Hardly any signs of the old Jawson camp. The Wilds already reclaimed this place. Kid takes a last look around because he ain't coming back. He's anxious to get back. After all, he's got the final Core. His journey's over, right? Well no, it ain't…not by a longshot.

Kid knows something's up when we ain't there to give a warm welcome. See Zulf and I were just wrapping up a…heated discussion. Zulf can barely muster the words. The Calamity failed, he says…But I will not…And with that, Zulf leaves us here, alone.

Zulf cursed the City, cursed the Bastion…cursed me…and said he was going home. When Zulf got through reading that journal, he just snapped. Started smashing up the Monument until I tried to stop him. Zulf banged up the Monument pretty bad. But there's a way to put her back together: the Shards. We're going to need all of them to nurse the Bastion back to health.

The City brought the Shards to the Wilds…now the Kid's going to bring them back.

Jawson Bog

The less said about Jawson Bog, the better. That place will eat your mind.

After Zulf's little episode, the Kid sets off in search of Shards. First stop: Jawson Bog. You'll get lost in that Bog, I told the Kid. And I won't be able to guide you back. Well I let him go…What else could I do…? What could any of us do. Zulf put us in a real bind. Hurt the Bastion bad. But the Shards can make it better. They're like smaller doses of the Cores' medicine. Shame the only place to fill that prescription…is out here in the Wilds. Don't get sucked away, I told him. This place is worse than anywhere you've ever seen. This place ain't like the same as anywhere else. This place is…intoxicating.

All I can do is watch as he falls asleep, maybe for the last time. Don't know where he's gone. Might be gone for good for all I know. Wherever he is…It's somewhere I've never been. Somewhere I never want to go.

Thought we'd lost him…but he finally comes to. The Shard ain't lost either, not anymore. Now to find a ticket out of this hole. Soon as he steps out, Bootlickers dig their nasty thorns into his heels. Disgusting things. Kid can't move until he breaks them off, so he takes care of it from afar. Then, it gets real quiet. Ever heard of a Lungblossom? It's…bigger than the stories say. The breath on that thing, like a Scumbag sprung a leak. They say one whiff of Lungblossom can make you lose your mind. Well the Kid prunes it down to size, somehow. Mother only knows what happened in the bog. Kid never much cared to speak of it.

A Shard is like a poor man's Core. But beggars can't be choosers.

That's it. A few more Shards like that and we'll be back in business. A single Shard can breathe new life back into this place. A Shard's got enough juice to spruce up any of these places. The Arsenal's complete, in case we need protection. We'll need all the help we can get.

Roathus Lagoon

Roathus Lagoon? Even the Brushers stopped going there. Didn't like being eaten.

Many a tale folks used to scare their children straight originated here. Anklegators weren't the only trouble though. All kinds of beasts what don't know up from down still lurking about. These beasts… they don't like company. Only the City's Brushers knew their way around the Lagoon. They used to think that Anklegators were extinct. Well… they ain't. One of them has been living in the tall grass. They called her… Queen Anne. Remember those stories I mentioned? Queen Anne is most of them. They say she was bigger than the Rippling Walls, could break through a Bullhead Shield like hammer through wood. And she could pop out of nowhere and eat you if you weren't behaving well. That ain't all…exactly lies. Exaggerated, to keep the bad kids in line, but still based off the truth. Turns out Queen Anne got a hold of a Shard. Anklegators love shiny things. A lot of Brushers say that's why she's the Queen, and not just another Anklegator. The Lagoon's got plenty of other dangers of course. Know what smells worse than an Anklegator's breath? A Stinkweed. Big ol' fat plant that blocks your path and chokes your air. Kid pops it right away though. Ain't time for Pecker hunting but the Kid can't resist.

Can't fight Queen Anne without the proper tools. Anklegators stay underground until they're ready to strike. And they love doing it in the tall grass. Kid's gotta find something nice, long, and sharp. The Brushers used their pikes to keep their distance around here. Now the Kid can do the same. Sharp sticks make Queen Anne nervous so she backs off a bit. Queen Anne can't fit down some of these narrow paths. Gives the Kid some time to breath, before going back out to chase her. Queenie leads the Kid into some kind of twisted trap. One bad step in that tall grass, and he's Queen Anne's lunch. He holds his ground. He ain't about to let an Anklegator stop him from getting that Shard. Seems the Queen's running out of options. She runs for taller grass. He takes off after her. Fast as he can. The closer you get to an Anklegator's lair, the thicker the tall grass grows. Kid knows he's getting close. Those leaping Lunkheads don't like Queen Anne any better than the Kid. They make a tasty snack. Kid slips by without a word. Queenie must have scared a bunch of Peckers out of hiding. All distractions for the Queen, and help the Kid get to the Shard even faster. Seems even Stinkweeds know to stay away from the Queen. That don't protect it from the Kid, though.  
On his way to the Shard, Kid stumbles upon a lone egg. An Anklegator egg. Anklegators don't much care for their young. That's why there ain't many around. Kid takes it with him.

Want to know how to find an Anklegator lair? You use a Kid as bait. The Shard's sitting in plain view. And he's got it! Now she's coming for him. She's got nowhere else to go. Kid waits for her to stick her head out, then rolls and pokes her side. She's starting to get annoyed. He keeps poking her. And now he's made her mad. Kid keeps rolling and dodging the Queen's movements, until his final stab. Rest in peace, Queen Anne. That was for the Brushers. Kid's done what needed to be done.

Queen Anne's reign is over. We even got her crown jewel. All that trouble for a single Shard. But you know what? It was worth it.

They said Queen Anne was just a folk tale. Now, with that egg, there's living proof she ain't. Kid shows Zia the egg. She cracks it open, lets out the little one. That gator's a crazy gal, but same goes for the gal who promised to look after her. Kid notices the mailbox off to the side, spends some time opening and closing it. Still no mail. Go figure.  
Kid feels like he needs a new upgrade. Ain't saying much, but that's the greatest Forge in all the City. Then I catch the Kid stopping by the Memorial. Half of the Vigils are completed. I've asked a lot of the Kid. But this is something he's done on his own.

The next Shard should be farther out there in the Wilds.

Point Lemaign

Point Lemaign's Grand Rail once brought the riches of the Wild right to our doorstep.

Know how Caelondia became the richest City in the world? Two words. Point Lemaign. If the Wilds could ever be tamed, it was going to happen right here. But now? The greatest outpost past the City line…is nothin but a freak show. The Army's Triggers once had the place on lockdown. Kid might as well pick up where they left off. He finds an Army Carbine, still in the hands of the Trigger who once used it. He takes aim down the sights, and Blam, just like my fighting days! Gun like that can even put the Wilds in check. Kid uses it to clear out the place.  
Point Lemaign's seen better days for sure. But it ain't done. Whole place shudders in a fit. The Grand Rail of Point Lemaign…not only is it still there. It still works…! Of course it's no longer shipping hides and alloys and spices. But it can give the Kid a lift, all the way to the Shard. Just as long as he can stay clear of the trouble on the tracks. The Grand Rail's all grown over with things the Calamity chewed up and spat out. Things that don't appreciate the Kid. Things eager to take back their turf. Kid don't let so much as one of those things slip by. One of those things happen to not be a plant. Lunkheads settled in like they own the place. With the Carbine in hand, Kid takes aim for its vital spots from behind. Never been easier to stop a Lunkhead.  
Kid's got to keep heading towards the Shard. Takes fancy footwork on the Rail what with Wallflowers coughing fungus everywhere. Only one way to cure a cough like that.  
Place used to be closed off but now it's split open like a rotten Vineapple. Of course the Grand Rail's seen much more fighting in bygone times. The Ura-Caelondian War, fifty years ago. Doomed to happen, again. It was right here that Zulf's Ura forefathers decided to mix it up. They didn't seem to like our being here so far out in the Wilds near their home, so they made their point.  
OK so maybe we didn't get their sign-off on the whole Grand Rail thing. That was bad…The Rail must have shook the Ura to the bone down in those dens of theirs. Where was I now? Oh right. Kid grabs the Shard on the way up. Well the Rail won't last much longer now that the Kid took the Shard. It's still got one good run in store for him though. All the rotten wood there on the Rail's turned it into Swampweed Central. Ever tried dancing side to side while holding your breath? While shooting a genuine registered Army Carbine? While choking on Swampweed? While Peckers trying to prick you in the eye? Well let me tell you…It ain't fun. But then at last, it's the end of the line. Should have seen him tiptoe around those Swampweeds in his way. Kid's got better footwork than I've seen in a long time. He hits the end, almost there to the Skybridge. Turns out he's got company up at the rail station. Waiting for him. Not just another Wallflower or Pincushion mind you. There's an Ura man standing there at the edge. At first he thinks it's Zulf. Turns out he was wrong. This…is for you, says the man. Then, wham.  
When the Kid comes to, the man's long gone. But something else is there. The only words Kid recognizes on that parchment are…"For Zia." Well what's a Kid to do. He took the Shard. He took the hit. And he took that note.

That note cut straight to the heart of things, don't it. The note says it plain. Zia – go east to learn the truth about the Calamity, and our people. I'll be waiting. Sincerely, Zulf. Zia takes some time to herself, to think. Meanwhile, Kid puts the Shard in the Monument. It ain't too late to unlock the potential of this place. The Memorial may be finished, but our part is far from over. While Zia takes some time to herself, the Kid and I talk about the note and what it means. Zulf's messenger was one of his people. Wonder just how many of them survived. And what exactly Zulf told them. Kid arrives just in time to sample Zia's famous cooking. Finding gourmet ingredients ain't easy these days, but we'll take what we can get.

The Shards are getting harder to find.

Colford Cauldron

No risk of Colford Cauldron ever erupting again, they used to say. Guess they were wrong.

Not everything blew up in the Calamity. Why Colford Cauldron here blew up way ahead of its time. The Cauldron boiled over some 300 years ago. They say it filled the skies with ash, and the lakes with molten rock. If you wanted to survive something like that…you had to learn to adapt. So in a way, the beasts of the Wilds…they're all survivors too. Takes a certain stubborn pride to keep on living in a place like this. Everything that's still here, they're either lucky or for us? We learned an awful lot from Colford Cauldron. That learning led to some…interesting inventions. The raw power of the world fell right into our hands. Playing with the Cauldron's fires…became an addiction. It was…different from smashing up rocks or cutting up foliage, to give a little light and watch things burn. Can't fault our people for their natural curiosity, now can you? Sure we dusted off a good many secrets out here. But we discovered other things we're better off not knowing. The unforgiving scent of sulfurous dirt. The taste of air so hot it sticks to your lungs. All sorts of awful things crawling underfoot. The more ash we swept aside, the more life we found. Never thought we'd find so much life in all that ash, when Kid picked up that Pecker Nest.  
Place is inhospitable as they come. But still we pressed on. After all, when we looked down inside Colford Cauldron…Looked down through all the smoke and flames…We saw in there the heart of the world. The heart now laid bare by the Calamity…We had to have it. As for the Kid, he just has to get that Shard out of there. Too bad taking that thing woke up every last Stinkeye from here to Jawson Bog. Blasted things fill the land as far as he could see. Kid's thinking he's got to trek all the way back around the Cauldron. Luckily the Cauldron cooked up a little shortcut for him. Sure, it ain't the most convenient path…but you take what you can get. Biggest Stinkeye he's ever seen's waiting for him on the other side. Well it ain't polite to stare. Kid pokes it right in the eye, show it what's what. And where there's one Stinkeye, there's always more. Kid lets off a burst of his new firepower to scare the Stinkeyes off. Even so, The Cauldron's tenants all gather up to bid the Kid a fond farewell. Kid don't shed any tears for them though.  
With a good spyglass, you still can see the Cauldron from the City… …but all the fire's died out. There's nothing left of it.

He comes back looking like the inside of a chimney. The Shard worked like a charm. You can hear the Monument's heartbeat again. Kid shows me the nest he got. They said the Wilds could never be tamed. If only they could see us now. Zia takes the nest off the Kid's hands, takes care of it until the Pecker inside breaks out. We're all a little short on friends these days so that's a welcome sight.

We spotted a Pecker carrying a Shard to Mt. Zand.

Mt. Zand

Not much left of Mt. Zand nowadays. It's like a cross between a zoo and a prison break.

Can't rightly call Mt. Zand a mountain anymore. There's no more mountains now. The Calamity didn't touch the place. It's covered in green, that's all. Jungle's so thick Kid can't see one foot in front of him. There's no place left for the beasts of the Wild to go. That's why they all came here, to Mt. Zand. Kid hears them, but can't see them. Has a little trouble fighting off the Lunkheads that greet him. Eventually, he sends them on their merry way.  
Those beasts been hoarding all the valuables they could find. Good thing for those beasts, the Calamity saved leftovers. Kid's got no qualms grabbing them though. We're only taking back what's rightfully ours. On that note, We only found their little lair because they found themslves a little Shard. The creatures of the Wild…they've been building a Bastion of their own. Best thing we can do for those beasts right now…is put them down quick and clean. Look at it this way — it's either them, or us. There's only one kind of mercy left these days. The hard kind. Takes a lot of convincing…and our mortars have to do the talking. But if we win…they win too. Our Bastion, is everybody's gain, not just our own. Unfortunately…there's no explaining that to a simple beast.  
Those beasts been hard at work, fixing up the place. They've rounded up their survivors just like we have. They've been searching for Cores and Shards, just like we have. Maybe they've thought about turning back. Just like we have. We just really need their Shard. Kid got it fair and square. They don't see it that way, though. Everything and anything that's still standing tries to stop the Kid. But like I said, best thing we can do…is put them down quick and clean. That's the way. He's done what's best for them, don't you worry. Don't you worry…

We'll all be better off, once the Bastion is complete. Kid puts the Shard inside. The Monument's getting better. Zulf sure did a number on it though.  
Kid pulls out an old Gramaphone he picked up at Mt. Zand. Suppose it's true a little song can put things in perspective. Fixed that thing right up, didn't we. Made these goings-on a little livelier.

Just a couple Shards left. The Quarry's got to have one, right?

Burstone Quarry

The secret to how we built Caelondia so tall and proud lies in Burstone Quarry.

Imagine everything you'd need to build a city like Caelondia. Takes hard work and planning. And it also takes Burstone Quarry. The Ura tunnels beneath the Quarry must have softened the blow from the Calamity. It ain't very much damaged, but there were an awful lot of black spires standing about. Same goes for its natives…Rattle-tails. White, fluffy creatures that dig holes and make a lot of splash while they do it. Some of those rocks they knock out are downright dangerous. We bought the whole place from the Ura on the cheap. Why would the Ura put up with those pests? Rattle-tails ain't the worst of it either, but more about that in a little bit.  
The Quarry came with a lifetime supply of Windbags. Windbags smaller than the naked eye can see are nesting in those rocks. But there was even more to it than that. Not only are these rocks a source of life…We found that the oldest ones…remember things. They're recording everything, all the time. Taking it all in. No wonder all those beasts were drawn to the Quarry. The rocks were calling them. Keeping the Quarry free from pests turned out to be a problem. The Windbags tended to the rocks, so we had to keep the Rattle-tails at bay. Rattle-tails kept tunneling in to snack on Windbags. Without those Windbags, the Quarry might not have its special qualities. Even Stinkeyes started taking root in here. So many different things took root here. Kid does what others would have, and make life just a little easier for the Windbags.  
Now why would the Ura sell off such a…fascinating place? The Ura always were a superstitious lot. Might be the Gods told them the Quarry's bad news. On top of that, you know the Ura hated anything above ground. Might be the Quarry just got too much sunshine for their liking.  
In any case, it's fair to say the Quarry was a godsend. Those rocks…all polished to a mirror sheen…The largest ones…you know as Cores. A single Core could keep the lights on in an entire City district. The smaller ones…we call them Shards. A Shard's got a fraction of a Core's power. Enough to fuel a voyage to the motherland.  
Well now the Quarry's all dried up. These rocks are much too young to be of use.

Remember how I said Rattle-tails ain't the worst thing in the Quarry? That honor goes to a beast we took to calling…Sir Lunky. Massive thing stomped many of our boys. We just couldn't get rid of him. Kid tries his best though. The only thing harder than the rocks in Burstone Quarry is Sir Lunky's head. Anything short of a mortar don't do much. His big fat rump's plenty tough too. But so is the Kid. Try as we might, We never could get stubborn old Lunky to leave the Quarry alone.

Then the Kid hears a voice calling from down the hall. Are you all right, it says.  
It's him. I've come to warn you, he says. The Bastion…is under siege. Let it fall. You should not go back.  
Kid hears him but he ain't about to be deterred. If that's the way it is, he says…Then I won't stop you. Because my countrymen will.

The next part's hard to talk about. No matter how many times I try

The Bastion (Siege)

Say what you will about Zulf, but he's a man of his word. His countrymen don't much care for pleasantries though. Too bad for that.  
Zulf showed them the way here. And here they came…to take revenge. They got inside the Bastion and shut the door. Kid's got to go in through the back.  
I should have known. Should have seen this coming. Felt it in my bones. Tried to stop it.  
To make matters worse, seems the Ura took the girl. Even if I tried, I wouldn't have been able to prevent that. Unfortunately…They broke in…and then they started…digging their holes. Something wrong sprung out of those holes. And it's eating away at this place.

We tried to stop them. But we needed help.  
Our little Squirt, he gets hurt.  
Our Anklegator hatchling, she goes down deep.  
Our refurbished mechanical bull, it starts falling apart.  
Our baby Pecker, he stops flying.  
Kid's hurting bad, and no help's in sight.  
The Ura think they got him…They're wrong. He gets back up, starts fighting back, harder than ever before.

Somehow, some way, he sends those Ura packing. Problem is…it didn't matter. Zulf's plan worked.

We find each other as the dust settles. And then I tell him why the Ura came: To get us back…for the Calamity. It was Caelondia's master plan to wipe the Ura out. But part of that plan backfired, didn't it. If only Zulf knew the whole story.  
The Shards can put this disease in remission. But there's only one cure. We need to finish what we started. Now all we need is one last Shard. Kid hands me the harp guitar. What were we to think. They must have got her. Taken her back to her rightful home.

The Ura swooped down from the east. At least now we know the way.

Urzendra Gate

Urzendra Gate used to lead down to the Terminals. Now it leads up to the stars.

One last Shard. It's all we need to put this mess behind us. And Mother what a mess it is. A mess like that could have only been made by hand. It took both Cael and Ura hands, but the mess was larger than anyone could have imagined.  
Zulf said the Calamity failed, and he's right. The Ura stand as living proof of that. At the heart of the Calamity was a simple idea. We never wanted to go to war again. Wanted to rule it out. Make it so that the Ura would never be able to threaten us ever again. We put a lot of folks against that problem. Scientists, soldiers, spies. Even me. We sought solutions far beyond the City. We traveled near as far as the Kid's going right now. Most of our efforts didn't bear fruit. Then there was a breakthrough. But it didn't come from one of our people. It came from an Ura. A brilliant young scientist named Venn.

Venn worked for the Mancers. The sharpest knives in the City's drawer. With his help the Mancers devised a way to seal the Ura tunnels shut…in a flash. Just like that, every last Ura living in the Tazal Terminals would be gone. This discovery was never to be used, they said…except as a last resort.  
But Venn didn't like being manipulated. He had plans of his own. He sabotaged the Mancers' little science project. Set it to blow up in their faces. Imagine how Venn must have felt when they finally made him pull that trigger. We're lucky to be alive.

But remember: The Bastion can fix everything. We just need that Shard. Too bad the Ura ain't exactly been willing to collaborate on that front.

It's strange…feels like I've told this part a thousand times…

First things first, though…there's someone we figure needed rescuing. Zia. The Ura fell back, no doubt planning their next move. But we knew ours already. There's something we had to do before going after that last Shard.

Zulten's Hallow

Zulten's Hollow is the Ura's border blockade. At least it used to be…

Well now it's personal ain't it. It's personal for him. And it's personal for me. The Ura's border blockade ain't much to speak of, but it's got a nice view. When the Kid lands, He gets straight down to business. The Ura watch, They never saw him coming.  
He gets his hands on the care package I sent him. It's a little something I'd been fixing up in my spare time. The power of the Calamity…right in his hands. It takes a second to warm up, but when it fires, it's like reliving the past. The Ura can't stop firepower of that magnitude.  
The Ura found a way to keep the Calamity from spreading through Zulten's Hollow. They got their own Security and everything. Pretty fancy even. Still, they ain't used to having visitors around. They've got these conductors that are all what's keeping the place together. Break enough of those things and the Calamity rocks slink back into the ground. Those rocks are like tumors. The same kind the Ura planted in the Bastion. Kid's doing them a favor by getting rid of them.  
Well the Ura must be in a panic right about now. Kid's rampaging through the place with no signs of stopping. They set everything they have against him. They even sic their little Rattle-tail pets on the Kid. Those rodents are just a bump in the road. Barely even slows the Kid down. Kid's picking the whole place apart, piece by piece. Avenging the Bastion.  
By now every Ura from here to the Terminals must know he's in town. They organize a welcoming committee. Kid returns their greeting tenfold. Most of the Ura's conductors are squared away in the middle of the Hollow. They're easy targets. Those Calamity rocks must be eating that place apart from the inside. The Ura keep hanging onto their barricade. After all, their homeland's not much farther. Some of them are downright bewildered by what's happening. Maybe they know they've lost this. Lost to a kid. They underestimated us. Had us pegged all wrong. Yes our people caused the Calamity. But here we are trying to fix it. That makes us different from our people now don't it. Shame the opportunity for civilized discourse is over. Suppose old Zulf should have got to know us better. Maybe I should have trusted him. Told him everything I knew. Zulf…the Ura…they have every reason to be angry. Beyond angry. But when all this is over…it'll all be water under the bridge.  
As the hour grows desperate the Ura bring out their big guns. Too bad for them, our guns are bigger still. There's nothing standing in his way no more. He sees the Tazal Terminals loom large on the horizon. All those dreams snuffed out in the Calamity. We'll bring them back.

Way out there on the edge of the world…that's where he finally finds you. But it ain't like Prosper Bluff this time. Ain't nothing for this gal to sing about now.  
Zia…you weren't kidnapped. No ma'am. You just had to see what happened to the Ura. To your own people. You had to see if everything Zulf wrote to you was true.

When the Kid came back, with you right behind, he looked at me dead in the eye, handed me an Ura Child's Drawing, and angrily left to go find Zulf. I put it away without a word because I didn't [don't] need to see what happened to the Ura. I was[I'm] trying to undo it, remember? When he left, that gave us time to talk. Now that you knew what happened to the Ura, you wanted to know what happened to us. So I told you. And now, here we are. Come full circle. I told you everything you wanted to know. Now it's your turn. I got a question for you. Sure you didn't drop that twangy thing on purpose? Just to see if he'd go after you? You wanted to know if we cared.  
Well, we do. It don't mean much, but you're the closest we got to a family. The Ura, though. They lost everything, didn't they. But they just keep on fighting like that's going to bring it all back.

Once the Kid gets that last Shard from Zulf… it'll all be over.

Tazal Terminals

The Tazal Terminals. All that's left of the Ura's civilization, and the last stop on his little journey.

I can't hear him at all anymore. He's too far away. But he'll be all right. Just needs to get that Shard from Zulf and come on home. The Calamity hit the Tazal Terminals hardest of all. It's something to think about. Here, in Caelondia, where it was only the four of us, we still didn't take the worst of it. You gotta wonder what happened to the Ura. You know why Zulf went back there. The place was his home. All his old friends and family were there. Taken by the Calamity. Zulf must be there all alone, just waiting.

Heh. You know what's funny? Zulf's waiting…We're waiting…The Ura, the animals…All of us are waiting…for a Kid. Look around. There's not much left to do here in the Bastion I'm afraid. So why not tell each other stories to pass the time, right? But Zia…there's another reason I've been telling you all this. There's something I want you to understand. When the Kid brings back that Shard, the Bastion will be complete. This disease the Ura planted here will go away. What happens to Zulf will no longer matter. Caelondia will be whole again. Everything will be back to normal. Everyone will be all right. The problem is…we'll all be gone.

Oh we're not going to die. It's more like…All of this will just…stop. Things will go back to the way they used to be. That's the power of the Bastion. This whole place…is a living record of the times before the Calamity. The Cores, the Shards, they remember…The way things were…before this story. Good times, right…? You'd be your old self again. Think of all those times that didn't go your way…All of life's little setbacks…Imagine if you could have another go at them. No mistakes. Anyone you've ever hurt…Everything you've ever done…you could do it over. And wouldn't that be grand. Wouldn't you agree…? Well…I guess there's nothing more to say.

Oh who am I kidding. Look…There's something else…a confession. How come I know so much about the Bastion? Well I designed the place, but that's beside the point. There's one problem with a place that sets things back to a bygone time…

…You can't test it.

So you're probably wondering, if the Calamity happened already…What's to stop it from happening again, after the Bastion does its thing? The answer is…I don't know.

You're wondering if there ain't some other way out this mess. It's all right. I can tell. But why would you even want another way, unless…

…unless you wanted to stay here…with us…? That's sweet and all but…I don't know that I can stick around. The weight of the Calamity…it's on our shoulders. We can't just let it go…

The Bastion does have another function, strictly speaking. If ever the Monument blew out and we couldn't repair it, we could still…evacuate. First we'd round up as many folks as we could carry. Next we'd detonate the Cores…and we'd take off. Away from here. Of course that would mean…no going back. Ever. But then again…That way all of us could…leave the City…Together.

You know Zulf and his countrymen won't be giving up that Shard without a fight, don't you? Zulf and the Ura…all they want now is to see the Bastion fall. Zulf dedicated his life to a lasting peace between the Ura and Caelondia. He can't have imagined the City would try to wipe the Ura out.  
Zulf ain't lost every shred of decency though, has he. He tried to warn you about his plans. He tried to warn the Kid. For Zulf this ain't a personal matter. It ain't a simple matter of pride either.  
One thing's for sure. The Ura can't be happy that the Kid followed Zulf all the way home.

I can see it now. The Kid in one corner, and Zulf in the other…ain't much of a fight. Don't you worry though. Once the Bastion is restored…it'll all be all right. Although…after talking it over like this…guess I'm beginning to have my doubts. The Kid's probably dealt with Zulf by now.

He reminds me of myself when I was his age. I ever tell you about those days?

Hey, look who's coming back. I guess he got it.

Well, that's it, Zia. That's all I wanted to say. It was good knowing you.

It'll all be over soon.

**After this point, I went with the restoration path. Once again Sorry for doing something so cheap. I know its lazy and stuff. Sorry. Last but not the least, thanks for reading.**


	2. The backstory of the characters

**Here are the backstories of the characters narration by Ruck. I promise you all after this, I wont do this ever again. Anyway, lets begin.**

**Who Knows Where (Kid's Dream)**

Seems the only thing the Calamity saved for Zulf was his smoking pipe. Poor Kid collapses after just one drag.

The past… Only good thing ever come out of the past, is history. Fair to say he's led a hard life, supposing what he says in his sleep ain't no lie. He never knew his old man, but he had his momma to take care of. Frail thing with pure white hair like his. Having his momma's hair did the Kid no favors while he was growing up, but he learned to hold his own out there. School ain't working out so the Kid signs up for a turn on the Rippling Walls. Make his momma some money. Thanks to folks like the Kid, the Walls kept Caelondia safe from whatever's out there. The elements, the Ura… you name it. Once the Kid done his time, he hurried on home. Turned out his momma's time was done too. The City had nothing for him. The money he'd been sending home was nowhere to be found neither. So what'd the Kid do? Why he went right on back to the Walls for another five years. In the history of Caelondia nobody's ever volunteered for a second shift on the Walls. Out there, Kid learned to fend for himself. Learned to build. Learned to break. In time the Kid earned good standing with the Marshalls. They trusted him to scout out farther than anybody. One night on one of his expeditions, the ground beneath him shuddered, cracked, and split apart. He saw nothing where the world used to be. The Calamity happened, just like that. All the Kid had to work with was his hammer and the clothes on his back. Through twisted streets he ran with nothing but the City Crest and an old stranger's voice to guide him. Well he finally arrived at Caelondia's vaunted safe haven. He and no one else. But then? All he got was more thankless work from a man who ain't even asked his name. Sure, I may be the one who dreamt up the Walls and the Bastion. But the Kid made them real. Not me. I'd like to say I'll never forget him, or what he's doing… what he's done. I surely would.

Who Knows Where (Singer's Dream)

Kid arrives just in time to sample Zia's famous cooking. He wolfs down too much too fast, and it all goes to his head.

I've said a lot about the Kid but he ain't the only one wrapped up in all this. What's he thinking? Well let me see if I've got this straight. I only heard it once. Once there was a normal Ura girl. But she wasn't born in the Tazal Terminals like the rest of her people. She was from Caelondia. Her folks were orphaned in the war, taken in and raised inside the City, on condition they would never return to the Terminals. Ura refugees who came into the City had to stay for life. It was a way to reduce the risk of City secrets leaking out. Her mama passed away from birthing complications, leaving the girl trapped inside that City with no one but her father. Her father was sharper than a Brusher's pike so he got a job working for the City's Mancers. His daughter barely saw him. Her father told her nothing of her Ura heritage. He told her nothing of the Mancers. It's for your own good, he said. She took to studying the arts. Learned more through music than history books. Gained a knack for strings and songs. At first she tried to be like other girls. But her classmates spread word that her father was an Ura traitor selling out the City. One young man stood up for her, or so he led her to believe. He knew much of her heritage, and she grew fond of him. The young man convinced her to take him to her family den to meet her father. Spoke of how he wanted to meet a man from the Terminals. When the young man greeted her father in the Ura's native language, her father flew into a fit of rage, and threw them out. The young man never told her that the Ura's native language is not to be used by foreigners; to do so is a terrible insult. It was then that she decided to escape. The two of them could flee the City together, and go to the Tazal Terminals. They would hide inside a garbage bin until it got ingested by a Scumbag, then let him slosh on out of the City for disposal. Her plan almost succeeded. But the authorities were already there when that Scumbag sidled up to the City Walls. The young man had sent the authorities a tip. Told them her father was using her to sell secrets to the Tazal Terminals. She and her father were arrested for treason. But her father got a deal: Return to work for the Mancers, and she'd go free. Before they parted ways for the last time, her father whispered a desperate plea: Hurry home to the den and lock yourself in. She did as she was told. And deep down underground inside that den, she found a journal written in her father's hand. The next day the door to the den turned to ash. The girl came up for air… and she saw the Calamity all around her.

Who Knows Where (Survivor's Dream)

Zulf. Very soon the Kid's going to have to face that man again. For the last time.

They met on the worst day of Zulf's life. There in the Hanging Gardens he aimed to throw it all away. It wasn't the first time Zulf had nothing to lose. He was born to a simple Ura couple who didn't last long before plague took them. He grew up hungry in the tunnels of the Tazal Terminals. So he took to stealing from a Caelondian missionary living there. He once got sloppy with his thieving hands. The missionary caught him, but didn't rat him out. Instead, he offered to take him in. That missionary raised Zulf like a gentleman. Like he was his own son. Taught him theology, history, and mercy. When the missionary passed away, Zulf promised to continue his work, to bring about a lasting peace between the Ura and Caelondia.  
Zulf started teaching the missionary's wisdom to any Ura who would listen, and listen they did. He advocated tolerance, and argued that the Ura should atone for the war. He believed the City had much to teach his people. However, Zulf felt he could only do so much in the Tazal Terminals. He needed Caelondia to know the Ura had changed. He decided to do what the missionary did many years before. He left the City of his youth to brave a savage land. The journey was hard. But he knew how to fend for himself. And then at last, Zulf saw the Rippling Walls on the horizon. He endeared himself to City folks straightaway. And in turn he fell in love with the City and its people. One, in particular.  
This young lady was fascinated by the Ura, but she never met anyone like Zulf. She told him she knew all the City's best-kept secrets. The Hanging Gardens was their favorite spot. It was there that Zulf clasped her hands and proposed in proper Caelondian style. He celebrated with his friends long into the night. Joy and revelry like you've never seen. Too bad he couldn't remember it all. He woke up alone underground inside the Ura-Caelondian War Memorial, built like an Ura den. But something was wrong. He emerged from that hole in the ground…into a waking nightmare. Everything that wasn't gone was twisted upside down. The world was frozen. Air thick with ash. What few faces he saw in the street stared back at him with gray and vacant eyes. He found his wife-to-be asleep inside her home. But when he reached out to her…she joined with all the ashes in the sky.  
And so, Zulf returned to where he proposed in the Hanging Gardens, and there he stood. As if the Gods would answer him.


	3. Prologue

**I do not own the copy rights of Rosario+Vampire and Bastion. This is my first fanfiction. So go easy on this. This is happening at the start of R+V season 2 and is the save Zulf and restoration ending of Bastion. Lets START!**

**Prologue **

**As the world started to pull itself back together with green mist and energy, the kid( I will give him a name soon), Ruck, Zia and Zulf stood on the edge of the bastion, watching it happen.**

"**Hey kid, before I forget, thank you. "**

**Zia was sad, Zulf was emotionless, the kid was blank. **

"**I will see you in the next" **

**Then suddenly a huge roar sounded from the center of the bastion. The four companions looked behind, wondering what that meant. **

"**That isn't suppose to happen."**

**Unknown Location**

**The kid woke with a horrible headache. As he got up, he looked around his surrounding area. Cloudy sky, blood red sea, dead trees and tomb stones. This place reminded the kid of Colford Cauldron without the smoke and lava. He tried to summon his cael hammer. The handle of a familiar hammer appeared in his palm. Well, atleast he can defend himself.**

**To the right, he could see a road. Wearily, he took the steps towards it. **

**Well, what do you think guys? Crits are allowed. This is short because it's a prologue. Later chapters will be longer. Also, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is Tazal Terminal at your service. In this chapter, things will start to get interesting, very interesting. I might add Zulf, Zia and Ruck later in the story, but it will not be any time soon. I do not own the rights of Bastion and Rosario and Vampire. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

The forest was quiet, a lot quieter then a normal forest. There wasn't even the singing of birds, nor the rustling of animals on the ground because the forest was empty. At least it seemed empty to the kid. As he walked, he wondered what happened when the bastion was activated. Ruck said that the world will be back to normal. And it sort of was, for the ground was back together. But Ruck also said that none of them will remember the Calamity. For the restoration worked by resetting the world back to the way it was before the Calamity. That meant the deaths, the destruction and the memory. This new world however was completely different from the one he remembered.

How? The question rang in the kids head. Was it something to do with the Ura's attack on the Bastion? Did they somehow managed to sabotage the monument so badly that it didn't do its job properly? Or was it when Zulf smashed the monument that an important piece fell off? The kid didn't hold it agains the Ura thou. They had every right be angry and want to destroy the bastion. After all, it was the caelondians fault that the calamity happened. The calamity was the master plan of the mancers to wipe the Ura out. It worked by collapsing everyone of their tunnels at once. But the plan backfired didn't it. The kid knew why, it was Venn. He was the man behind the plan, and was an Ura. When Venn discovered the genocidal intentions, he rigged the thing to backfire into the mancers faces. It was pretty saddening to find out for the kid.

What to do now? Well, the first thing he needed to do was quite obvious, find the others. The second was to discover what exactly happened, the third is to find the bastion and fix it. Ruck said that no matter what happened to the bastion, the core part of it will always remain. The last was that if they were stuck in this world, then find a way to life here. He wondered where the others were at this time. He missed Zia most of all. Even thou she was an Ura, he had gotten a spot for her in his hearth.

The kid checked his inventory to find out what he had. He had 10 health tonic, 8 black tonic, 4 grenades, 1 mine, his cael hammer, the calamity cannon, brusher's pike, fang repeater, army carbine and his shield. In Caelondia, some people are born with the ability to summon things that they owned. When not used, these things were stored in a pocket something. No one truly knows what it is. Some say it's a dimension, while others say its portal to other places. This ability was very rare, and it took years of training to summon your things at will. It was very useful, for it meant that you can pretty much carry all you need wherever you go. But it had some weak spots. For instance, one can only summon two thing at once, and you cant do it when you're tired. Also the bigger the summon is, the more time it takes to summon. For example, a cael hammer can be summoned in an instance. But cannon or a mortar will take up to 15 seconds, also summoning required some amount of concentration. While these may seem like little nuisance to common folk, it was deadly for the users in the heat of battle. Anyway back to the kid.

As he finished checking his inventory, he suddenly sensed something watching him. All the time partoling the Wild and on the Rippling Walls had sharpened his senses. He looked around, but could see nothing. Then a rustle came from someway off to his left side. A shape slowly appeared, a very familiar shape. The kid grabbed his hammer, and readied himself for a fight. The shape was a Gasfella. It wasn't alone as several more appeared next to it. There were atleast 10 gasfella, 23 squirts and 3 very big scumbags.

While the kid had the higher ground, the windbags had him surrounded. That's the number one thing you don't want windbags to do when fighting them. They were quick and hit hard. Especially the gasfellas. He couldn't use his guns because they took 5 seconds, and that's enough time for a windbag to finish you off.

The squirts attacked first. Kid dodged one, then smashed another into a puddle, deflected a third and then used one of his black tonic for a whirl wind killing another 7 squirts. Then quickly, he charged smashed into the remaining squirts with his shield. Raising their weapons the gasfellas floated forward. Deflecting a strike from above, the kid used his hammer for an uppercut with a reverse strike following it. A scumbag charged at him knocking him 10 feet. He returned the hug with a hammer to the back. He slowly whittled down the windbags, but it wasn't easy. He already got a cut in his knee, with a brutal hit into his back which would leave an ugly bruise, if he lives to see it that is. Now he was facing 4 gasfella and scumbags. His breathing was heavy, the hammer in his hand felt heavier then when he started.

A shotgun would have been the ideal weapon in this situation. Backing slowly he summoned his fang repeater and loaded it into the closest gasfella. Rolling forwards he thrusted brushers pike into another then raised the shaft to deflect a blow from the third. Pike through the back killed the last scumbag.

Panting he stood on the edge of a cliff that he was pushed towards, finally able to rest. But life isn't always that simple.

A huge scumbag, 35 feet tall emerged and charged at him. He only had time to bring his shield and was sent flying off the edge. He was already used to falling but they always were annoying. After some time he smashed through a window of a building he was heading towards. Groaning he got up to see the surprised and shocked faces of students. Well, this is just great he thought.

**What do you think guys? Bad or good? Sorry for the crappy scene. This is after all my first time writing a fiction. I will explain why there was windbags near yokai academy in the next chapter. Also, the reason why I made the kid smash through a window is to make an exciting entrance for our guy.. And thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 2

**This is Tazal Terminal, back with another chapter for Rosario the kid. I promised to explain why there were windbags near the academy. So I shall, but at the end of the chapter. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

Before the window smashed, Tsukune was having his usual day. Atleast , usual for him anyway. Is morning started by Kuruma smashing boobs into his face, followed with pans from Yukai. This got Kuruma to tackle her, with Moka trying to separate them. Mizora watched from a tree.

Yep, this was Tsunuke's typical morning. After the three separated, they headed for class with Mizora joining them at the door. 10 minutes later their homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome entered the class. They were about to start when a noise reached their. It was coming from outside, a whistling sort of noise. Then a figure smashed through the window. He got up groaning, looked around and saw the class. The look on his face was pretty much a "well, great" kind of look. His eyes were the color of deep brown, with a hair that was white, like old man kind of white. A bandage on one cheek, big yellow hammer in one hand with a huge gear on his back. The stranger looked pretty beaten up as one could see a cut in his right arm with an ugly bruise on one of his legs.

He slowly got to his feet and then stared at us for a while. Before anyone could speak a second figure entered the room by the window also. It looked like a big blue ball with eyes. The stranger readied his hammer and swung at the blue thing then followed it with an uppercut in a quick succession. The blue ball exploded into blue muck. After that had happened, Nekonome spoke:

-Umm, who might you be, meow?

There was no reply, for the stranger was heading towards the door. Before he could reach the door a cold voice laughed and spoke:

-Give me the shard caelondian and I might let you live.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from and floating near the window was a figure with a hood and an ancient looking armor with a sword that must have been as tall as he was. Underneath the hood, only two pale lights could be seen. The caelondian turned around and shook his head. The hooded figure's eyes turned red

-Well then, I will take it from you by force.

He quick grabbed the caelondians leg and threw him out the hallway and followed after him. Tsunuke though for a moment then decided to help this caelondian as he looked like in need of help. With the decision made he also exited the class with his harem after him. The sound of combat was coming from the cafeteria. By now almost every student in yokai academy was wondering what all the noise was for.

When they reached the mess hall, they saw something that was very hard to comprehend, even for a monster. The two combatants were going all out. A strike from a hammer missed and hit the nearby wall, shattering it. This was answered with sword swipe that cleaved a table in two easily. To an inexperienced person, the fight looked even. But to the eyes of an expert, it was a different story. While the caelondian had the speed and agility, the hooded figure had the brute force and greater skill with longer reach. The destruction they were causing however was not what made the fight strange. It was that the caelondian's weapons kept changing. Lower cut from a sword deflected by a hammer which changed to a spear and thrust at the hooded figure who dodged. Shield block with a bash, then a weird crossbow that fires bolts that changed their coarse but was deflected to the side by the side of the sword. Then the caelondian got a hit to the arm which disable it. He grunted and fell on his back. The hooded figure raised his sword and prepared to deliver the final blow.

It was at that moment that Tsukune acted. He ran straight at the tall figure and kicked him away. Kuruma extended her claws and charged, same with Mizora while Yukai sent objects at him. Moka ran towards Tsukune and made him pull her Rosario off. The cafeteria was filled with a strong youki The hooded figure stared at Moka and the others before saying:

-Keep out of this, you younglings. This is between me and him only. If you interfere, I will kill you also.

Inner Moka replied:

-And how will you defeat us? I don't sense any youki coming from you. You think you can defeat an S class vampire? Know your place!

She quickly ran behind it and kicked him into the wall. The figure slowly got up, or floated up as it had no legs. Now the color of his eyes was gone. He dusted himself and said:

-Now you sealed your fate.

Then there was a noise of gunfire and he fell to the floor. The caelondian had gotten to his feet and was holding what looked was a gun, sort of.

-This isn't over caelondian. We will have that shard, no matter what. You will pay for your crimes.

And the hooded figure slowly evaporated. The caelondian then fainted. Tsukune said:

-Come on. Lets take him to the hospital.

**What do you think guys? Good or bad? Forgive me for the endless action after action. After this chapter, there will be a lot less of it and a lot more of the actual story. Now the guys who played bastion will be raging saying that Gasfellas don't wear armor and don't have a sword. Well, the one that appeared here was a soldier type. The ones in the game are workers. And I promised to tell you why there are windbags in Rosario Vampire. The reason is that the bastion had teleported the windbags and the kid here. I will tell you how and why soon. Last but not the least, thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 3

**This is a teaser for the next chapter and a little look on what's really going on. Last but not the least, thanks for reading.**

The Gasfella slowly floated towards a door that was at the end of a long passage. He was wearing an ancient armor with runes and glyphs etched on it. On his back was an oval shield with a sword that had the same design as the armor. When he got near the door, it slowly, noiselessly opened. Inside there was a big rectangular table with 4 windbags and one human. The human was hiding his face with a hood and scarf, while the windbags had robes of deep blue, green, white and grey.

"Well, so you finally returned Woun. What news from the border?" said the blue robed windbag.

" Yes my lord. It seems our sabotage didn't do what was suppose to do. The Cael still lives. As of the other three, we do not know right now. But we are searching for them."

"So, why haven't you brought the Cael back here, alive or dead?"

"There was an unexpected help for the Cael my lord. It seems the Bastion had created a gateway to an another world. One that is full of danger for our plans and goals. Our scouts were decimated. We only learned of this because the patrol leader Vut sent the memory of the happenings before he was killed."

"You may go now Woun. Your presence here is no longer required. But before you go, give this to High General Weaner." With that said,the blue robed windbag gave Woun an envelope sealed with the symbol of a crystal.

After he was gone, the 5 began discussing what to do next.

"This is going to lead to trouble for us. We must eradicate this threat at once."

"No, we do not know what powers these beings have. We must learn of their powers and then their weaknesses before acting."

"I say we sent some emissaries to negotiate with them. They may become useful for our plan."

"That is stupid! Look at how they reacted to our patrol. They would attack us on sight."

They kept arguing until the human stood up and slammed his fist on the table, silencing them.

"Thanes, why argue on such a simple task. Allow me to handle this problem. What you need to be worried about is the Bastion. As long as it exists, it is the true threat to our plans."

The Thanes slowly nodded in agreement. The Grey robed Thane then asked

"Well then, how do you intent to handle this problem? We know of your ability and skills, not to mention you reputation. But how are you going to handle something that clearly requires an army atleast, or trickery and plans that will take too long?"

"All I need is 5 squadron of Black Guards and a couple of Grey Templars"

"So be it. But better make it quick. Time is something we don't have."

With this, the human left the room.

**Well, what do you think? Pls make a comment or crit about this story. Also if you don't get why windbags have armies, thanes and stuff then let me explain. In this fanfiction, the windbags were and still is, an ancient nation of great power. But when the Caels arrived, they hide and left only the outcasts to be found by them. If you have any more questions, then feel free to ask. Last but not the least, thanks for reading.**


	7. Not actual chapter

**Hey there guys, this is Tazal Terminal, at your service. This is a notice for the story. First I wont be updating for some days because the book I have been waiting for has finally been released. It's HoO: The House of Hades. Also, I will be rewriting the prologue to make it better and gives you guys more info on the vast world of Bastion. And last but not the least, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
